Mog's Storybook
by Jurgan
Summary: All my favorite stories that I heard as a baby moogle, collected and written down for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Mog's Storybook 

Kupo! Hi, everyone! Mog here! You might know me as the brave and heroic moogle from Final Fantasy VI, who single-handedly saved the world from the nefarious Kefka (well, okay, there were a few people who helped out a little). You know, the guy with great hair? Yeah, that's me. Now, though, I've got a challenge on the horizon more daunting than a thousand pumped-up court jesters wielding all the world's magic.

I'm going to have a baby.

Amazing, isn't it? I mean, who'd have ever thought a party animal like me would settle down? But, there you have it. And, although I'd never admit it to any of my friends, it's a little intimidating. How am I supposed to know how to turn a little Moglet into a great big moogle? Well, I figured a good place to start would be with what my own parents did. They did a fine job, after all. I mean, if the tyke turns out half as good as the Main-Man Mog here, he'll be set for life. So what I'm doing here is going back to all the stories my parents told the wee little Mog-chan and writing them down. By the time the little one arrives, I should have a great big storybook ready for his entertainment.

Oh, by the way, most of the stories I write will involve various types of monsters from the Final Fantasy games, especially FFVI. In my world, they're real, but I understand that in your world they are owned by a company called SquareSoft (or, I think it's Square Enix now), and you can get in big trouble if you step on their turf. So, I just want to make it clear that these stories are composed from characters and ideas owned by Square Enix, they did not give permission to publish this book, and no one is making a profit off of it. In legal terms, that's called a disclaimer.

Well, that's that! On to the stories themselves! Enjoy, and it'd be great if you'd leave me a review telling me what you think. Thankupo!

Sincerely,  
Mog


	2. Chapter 2

King of the Mountain 

Once upon a time there was a young chocobo named Boco. Boco lived in the forest with lots of other chocobos. They had a peaceful chocobo village. Every day they'd go out in groups to graze in the fields, eating all their favorite greens, and every night they'd come back to the forest to play. They were very happy.

One day, a new chocobo came to town. He was a black-feathered chocobo, and he was as big as any in the town. He said, "I am the strongest chocobo in the world! I name myself your king! You must all obey me!" He went to the middle of a clearing in the forest where the biggest hill in town was. He perched on top of the hill and cawed out, "Bring me lots of greens!"

Now one of Boco's friends, Moco, said, "This newcomer can't tell us what to do! I'm as big as he is; I'll show him who's boss." Moco walked up the hill calmly and said to the black chocobo: "Look here. This is our village, and we run it. We won't let any outsider tell us what to do." Moco leaned forward to peck at the black chocobo, but he jumped up quick as lightning and landed on Moco's neck, bringing him to the ground. Moco thrashed and screamed, but the black chocobo had his claws around Moco's neck, so there was nothing he could do. The black chocobo said: "You're a joke. Be gone!" And with that, he threw Moco down the hill.

The black chocobo then shouted, "Now see here! If anyone can knock me from this hill, he will be the new king, and I will leave this place forever! Otherwise, you will all bow to me!" Lots of chocobos charged up the hill to fight the black chocobo, but every one of them were beaten and thrown down the hill. A whole group of chocobos all tried to run up the hill at once. The black chocobo ducked down and grabbed the talons of one of them in his beak. The black chocobo then swung his victim around and hit all the other chocobos back down the hill. Chocobos charged up the hill all day long, but they all lost. Eventually, they had to agree that the black chocobo was the strongest. So they were forced to name him king.

The black chocobo was the cruelest ruler they had ever known. He made them bring him lots of greens every day, even though he only ate a few of them and wouldn't share with anyone else. He made them come play with him even when they didn't want to. He made them build him a grand throne on the hill.

One day, Boco and Moco had gone out to chop down a tree to build a house for the black chocobo. They were pulling it back with harnesses, when Boco said: "This can't go on. The king is hurting our village."

"What can you do?" asked Moco. "I couldn't beat the king, and you're a lot smaller than me." Moco didn't say anything, for he knew this was true. He was much smaller than most of his friends, and he had never tried to fight the king, because he knew he would lose. But he also knew that it was wrong for them to keep having to serve the mean black chocobo. Without another word, Boco ran off into the forest.

He ran for days, not sure what he was looking for. He just knew he had to find some way to beat the black chocobo. He ran through mountains and deserts, grasslands and beaches. Suddenly he remembered having once heard about a powerful chocobo who lived in a forest nearby. He went looking through the forest.

Boco came to a clearing that looked very empty. Up at the end, though, there was a big spot that was even more empty. The grass was flat and there were no birds around. Boco walked up to the spot and pecked at it. Suddenly, a huge, fat chocobo appeared!

"Uhh," it moaned, with a voice as deep as thunder, "you woke me up. But how did you find me? You must be very smart."

"Sir," Boco said, bowing, "I need your help." He told the fat chocobo all about what had happened, and asked if there was a way he could beat the black chocobo.

The fat chocobo thought long and hard, and then said: "All right. I'll help you."

"Can you teach me to be invisible, like you?"

"No, that would take too long," said the fat chocobo. "I know what I can teach you, though. I'll give you the power of flight."

"Flight?" asked Boco. "I've never seen a chocobo who knew how to fly before.

"Very few have. But you will."

Boco trained with the fat chocobo for a long time. He had to get up early every day and work until late at night. He had to run for hours on end. He had to learn how to control himself and work hard even when he was tired. Finally, one day two months later, the fat chocobo said, "All right. You have done well. You know all that I can teach you. Now ride the wind back home. Your friends are waiting for you."

Boco flapped his wings and took off into the air. He rode on the wind and it took him to amazing heights. Soon he was back at his home village. It looked worse than ever. Lots of trees had been chopped down and all of the chocobos looked beaten down and tired. At the top of the hill was a big wooden box with holes in the walls. It looked more like a fort than a house. On top was a very high pole, and perched on top of that was the black chocobo.

Boco landed on the ground next to a big rock. He knew what he had to do, but he would only get one chance to do it right. He grabbed the biggest rock he could find in his talons and took off. He climbed as high as he could into the sky. He flapped until his wings burned, and then he flapped some more. Finally, he couldn't get any higher, and so he folded his wings up and dropped. He fell for what felt like miles. Just before he got to the ground, he let go of the rock and started flapping again. He flew back up into the air, while the rock landed on the back of the black chocobo's head. It knocked him off balance, and he slipped off his perch, bounced off his fort, and rolled down the hill. Boco landed, gripped his feet on the pole, threw back his head, and crowed as loud as he could, for all the world to hear.

All the other chocobos stopped and looked up. They all gasped in surprise. The black chocobo was lying facedown on the ground. And on his perch- was that Boco? The chocobos said nothing for a minute. Then they all crowed as loud as they knew how.

The black chocobo got up, and all the other chocobos threw down what they were working on and turned on him. They chased him, pecking the whole time, until he was so far out of town that they couldn't even see him. They pulled the fort down. They went searching for food all for themselves. And, with Boco as the new king, they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
